tamrielfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ингредиенты (Skyrim)
Эта страница содержит список всех алхимических ингредиентов Скайрима и Солстхейма. Источники Существует несколько способов добычи ингредиентов: *'Покупка у торговцев' **Торговцы любыми товарами Apothecary merchants offer many more, each stocking: ***Up to 15 common ingredients ***Up to 10 uncommon ingredients ***Up to 5 rare ingredients **Counter to intuition, your chances of finding a specific uncommon ingredient in an apothecary's stock are smaller than those for finding a rare ingredient. This is because there are so many more uncommon ingredients than rare ingredients, that: of uncommon ingredients offered/total # of uncommon ingredients) < (# of rare ingredients offered/total number of rare ingredients). **Some ingredients can be bought and sold only if the merchant perk has been unlocked on the Speech perk tree. *'Already-harvested samples' **You can find some ingredients on shelves or tables, in baskets, pots, etc., in various locations throughout Skyrim. They are typically plentiful in apothecaries' businesses and living quarters. Their owners may let you take the relatively inexpensive of these for free if you have done them favors. Mages and wizards around Skyrim, a concentration of which are people living at the College of Winterhold, tend to possess ingredients in their dwellings and rooms. **Some types of NPCs and enemies may carry ingredients on their person. **Ingredients can also be found in containers. ***Certain barrels contain multiple copies of a common ingredient. ***Apothecary's satchels always contain one or more randomly-selected ingredients (plus a 25% chance of containing a healing potion). These satchels are tagged internally in the game as of common-, uncommon-, or rare-type. Rare-type satchels always contain one common, one uncommon, and one rare ingredient. *'Harvesting from plants' **You can take ingredients from many of Skyrim's plants. Some of these are common and widespread, with thousands of plants growing in diverse areas, whereas others are quite rare and difficult to find. Once you have harvested a plant's ingredient, some or all of its flowers and stems disappear, allowing already-harvested plants to be easily identified. Harvested plants will later respawn, at which point you can again harvest their ingredients. *'Collecting from creatures' **Many creatures' body parts—meat, wings, heart, skin, horns, teeth, etc—are alchemy ingredients. When you kill the creature, you can collect the ingredient from its corpse. *'Catching passive creatures' **Various passive creatures can be caught to obtain ingredients, including bees, fish, dragonflies, torchbugs, and butterflies. *'Growing plants in the homesteads'HF **With Hearthfire installed, areas of fertile soils can be added to the homesteads. These soils can be planted with a sample. The plant will grow into maturity after typically 2 days and there will be 2-5 samples of the ingredient on each plant (depending on the plant). The plant will not die and will respawn every few days after harvesting. However, not all plant ingredients can be planted. A list of plants that can be grown may be found here. Обычные ингредиенты Эта таблица содержит список всех обычных алхимических ингредиентов в игре. Каждый ингредиент имеет четыре алхимических эффекта, изначально они игроку неизвестны. Первый эффект каждого ингредиента можно узнать, съев его. Попытка приготовить зелье (с помощью алхимической лаборатории) из двух или более ингредиентов окажется удачной, если хотя бы два из них имеют хоть один общий эффект. Если вам удалось приготовить зелье, вы получите информацию о раскрытых вами эффектах использованных ингредиентов, и она будет занесена в таблицу, показанную в инвентаре под изображением ингредиента. Кроме того, повысится ваш навык алхимии. Повышение навыка скажется на силе эффектов зелий, приготовленных в дальнейшем. For ingredients added by the Dragonborn expansion, see this page. Ingredients added by Dawnguard and Hearthfire are included in the table below, but a quick list of all the ingredients each addon adds can be seen here (Dawnguard) and here (Hearthfire). http://uesp.net/w/index.php?title=Skyrim:Ingredients&action=edit&section=3 editQuest Ingredients These ingredients are of limited value for alchemy: some of them can't be used in alchemy (even though the game labels them as ingredients) and they have a very limited number of possible samples. Категория:Skyrim→Предметы Категория:Skyrim→Магия